


Because I Love Him

by Severus1snape



Series: Drarry Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Betaed, Death Eaters, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Magical Oath, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Punishment, Savior harry, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: Voldemort is infuriated that both Malfoy males have let him down and plans to punish both.Lucius, by ending his bloodline, and Draco, by killing him, in front of everyone at Hogwarts.Voldemort has already asked Harry to spare his friends´ lives by coming to him, but so far, he has not.Harry is hiding under his cloak as he watches the scene evolve.





	Because I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Draco wasn´t given the task to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts in my story, only the task of killing the headmaster. Gosh, I´m dealing with my writer´s block by posting this short little thing, just to keep my fingers and my brain busy! Hope you like it – let me know! See you out there!  
> This was betaed by the amazing [TheMightyFlynn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn)  
> Thanks so much for helping me hun! You´re awesome!

**Title:** Because I Love Him

 

 **Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

 

 **Resume:** Voldemort is infuriated that both Malfoy males have let him down and plans to punish both. Lucius, by ending his bloodline, and Draco, by killing him, in front of everyone at Hogwarts. Voldemort has already asked Harry to spare his friends´ lives by coming to him, but so far, he has not. Harry is hiding under his cloak as he watches the scene evolve.

 

 **Warnings:** M/M, Angst, Love, War, Torture, Magical Oath, AU, Loyalty, Good/Draco.

 

 **Author´s Notes:** Draco wasn´t given the task to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts in my story, only the task of killing the headmaster.

Gosh, I´m dealing with my writer´s block by posting this short little thing, just to keep my fingers and my brain busy! Hope you like it – let me know! See you out there!

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

Draco knew he had fucked up, royally, one might add.

 

He wasn´t cut out to _be_ a Death Eater in the first place.

 

He knew it. His parents knew it. And now, the Dark Lord knew it too. He _had_ hoped that he would be able to cope when he was forced to take the Mark to keep his parents alive. But who was he kidding? He vomited when seeing blood, his dick wilted when he was ordered to rape, and his wand let out a cloud of embarrassing sparks when trying to cast the killing curse. Sometimes, when the Dark Lord had ordered Draco to torture, he was able to do it for a couple of minutes without getting sick.

 

He was the laughing stock amongst the ranks of loyal Death Eaters. He was sure that his father wished that he had a different heir, and not this screw-up, who just happened to be his son and only child. He had no idea what his mother thought of him recently they hadn´t had time alone together for months.

 

Draco shivered as he waited for whatever punishment he was meant to receive because he knew it was coming. So did his parents, judging from his mother´s fidgeting and his father´s grey, stricken face.

 

Draco had no wand. Harry fucking Potter had taken it from him. The bastard.

 

Potter had always been a thorn in his side, a pain in the arse – well, _if_ Potter had been the pain in Draco´s arse, at least he would have gotten laid. Not much time for that sort of fun the past year, and before that year he had fucked Pansy or Blaise, which had been great, but he was the one doing the actual fucking. Of course, he was, he was a Malfoy.

 

Malfoys never bottomed.

 

The Dark Lord had taken his father´s wand himself after discovering that his own wand didn´t work against Potter´s. His father hadn’t been the same since. Parting with a wand was like becoming a Muggle since hardly anyone could do wandless magic. (It was even worse for a pure-blood.)

 

Except Harry bloody Potter, of course. The fucker.

 

 _Because_ it was inevitable, didn´t make it any less terrifying standing here awaiting your doom, in front of the entire school, both living and dead. Draco shivered again. 

 

“Draco, come.”

 

It was said almost gently, but coming from the Dark Lord himself, every Death Eater, including Draco, knew it to be an order. Draco looked at his parents before walking towards their Master. Because, even though Draco had been forced into this, that was still what he was to him.

 

A slimy, disgusting, dictating murderer.

 

But one did not speak those words and lived to tell about it. And Draco didn´t want to die. Even less, he didn´t want his mother to die. His father was the one that had gotten them into this situation in the first place, so Draco wasn´t too sure, that he would _ever_ be able to forgive him, even though he couldn´t stop loving him. Because he _did_ love his parents, very much.

 

He wouldn´t have taken the Mark if he didn´t.

 

Draco stopped in front of the Dark Lord, who was smiling, and therefore more dangerous. Their Master looked Draco in his grey eyes when he raised his wand and pointed it at him.

 

“Crucio.”

 

Draco´s body began to spasm as he fell to the ground, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Because the pain was so great, even those who wanted to keep their dignity when under the torture curse, couldn´t. Draco couldn´t hear the students and professors yelling or even his mother´s begging because there was only pain.

 

Then it stopped.

 

Draco knew it was not the end; that had been too easy. 

 

“You have let me down, young Draco.”

 

The Dark Lord, wand in hand, circled, as Draco tried to catch his breath. The horde of Death Eaters didn´t move except for Lucius, holding his wife in his arms. Both were shaking. The torture curse hit Draco for a second time and he nearly bit his tongue to bits.

 

“My Lord,” Lucius said, when Draco´s body was allowed another break but was cut off with a wave of a hand by his Master, not even using a silencing spell. It was a warning, they all knew that the punishment might be worse, should Lucius interfere.

 

So, he held back.

 

“You fucking coward. He´s unarmed,” someone from the light side yelled, causing the Dark Lord to laugh coldly, not caring. He would deal with _them_ later.

 

It fucking hurt to breathe, Draco thought. At least he wasn´t dead.

 

The Dark Lord´s voice was like ice to your ears on a winter´s day, frosty and painful, “You were given one task, Draco. To kill the headmaster.” Murmurs erupted everywhere from the light´s side. Not one single Death Eater moved. “Nine months, and not even one step closer to finishing that task.” Their Master´s fingers caressed his wand, well, it was Lucius´ really, like a lover. Draco blinked as he finally managed to stare up at the vile being.

 

“Your first pathetic attempt cursed a fellow student, a female, to my knowledge.” He met Snape´s gaze, who nodded at the silently asked confirmation. “The second,” the Dark Lord laughed, “Was almost amusing. Having the best friend of Harry Potter on the brink of death.” He stopped walking. “Pity Potter saved him. I should have enjoyed knowing another died for their friend.” He looked up at the sky before going on. “Lastly, Severus had to finish the job for you, because you were too weak to do so, even if the Headmaster was wandless.” He ignored the angry shouts coming from the light´s side.

 

“You understand that a true leader needs to have order. And to have that order, punishments are sometimes required.” Draco nodded because he had to accept his fate, he didn´t want Voldemort hurting his mother instead, which he knew his Master wouldn´t hesitate to do.

 

“And sometimes, one must make an example, to make sure that one´s followers have respect.”

 

“My Lord, please,” his father begged. And for that reason, Draco knew that he was about to die because nothing else could ever make any Malfoy beg. “He´s just a child…”

 

The bastard didn’t even bother looking at Lucius. “He´s of age, Lucius.” He met Narcissa´s eyes now, who had silently started to cry. She was in shock, Draco knew the signs. “Had you not yourself _failed_ to grab the prophecy, then I might have been persuaded to act differently.”

 

“My Lord, please.” His father fell to his knees and crawled to their Master. Had Draco been able to think straight, he would have gasped. But Draco was still slightly blinded by the pain. “Take my life instead.”

 

It hit Draco like the Hogwarts Express, dear god, his father _loved_ him.

 

Draco blinked away the tears because he needed clear vision to see what happened next, especially if this were to be his last moments.

 

Lucius Malfoy had never, not even once, told Draco that he loved him. He had raised him strictly and firmly. He knew his place in the Malfoy family and as the heir understood his future responsibilities. Draco tried to speak, but his throat clogged up the words.

 

He concentrated on his breathing, knowing that that helped cope with the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse faster.

 

“I think,” Lord Voldemort stated because Draco had decided that he was not his Master any longer. He would die proudly, and free from that snake. “That the best way is for the Malfoy bloodline to end with you, Lucius.”

 

“Noo,” his father croaked. “Take my life instead. The mistake was mine, by not raising my heir right.” 

 

Sweet Merlin, there were tears on his father´s face. Draco closed his eyes and kept breathing.

 

"My Lord.” 

 

Draco´s eyes flew open when his mother pleaded.

 

“It is not Draco´s fault that his parents failed –“

 

“Enough!” 

 

When Lucius didn´t release the robes he was clutching, Voldemort´s - the bastard threw a spell that sent my father flying across the stone. He landed with a crack. He didn´t die, Draco noticed.

 

“Now-“

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice rang out, cutting off Voldemort´s; obviously. It travelled with the use of a Sonorus, making it impossible to make out from where it came. “Then how about a trade with Harry Potter?”

 

If possible, the watching crowd got louder. “SILENCE!” Voldemort raised his wand and searched the nearby area, as did his followers. “I´m listening, Potter,” he said at last when he found no trace of him.

 

“My life, for the Malfoy family to walk away unharmed. I want a Wizard´s Oath, on your magic, that no one is to harm them.” 

 

The light side protested while the dark side was curious.

 

“And why should you care for the life of Draco Malfoy?” 

 

There was a long pause while Harry, hidden from view under his invisibility cloak, thought that over. No matter what a spoiled git Malfoy had been, nobody deserved this.

 

Malfoy had something Harry no longer had; a family to care for. He should at least be able to keep that.

 

Malfoy saved his life at the Manor, he had to repay the favour.

 

This would be one life over three – and Harry had to die anyway since he was a bloody Horcrux. Ron and Hermione would finish Voldemort off when he was gone. This would be his last chance to save someone.

 

Harry´s reasons for doing this swirled around inside his head, and he couldn´t decide which one to answer Tom Riddle with. _“CRUCIO.”_

 

Draco´s mother screamed as the curse tore through her beautiful body and Harry´s instinct took over and the truth blurted out of his mouth. “Because I love him!”

 

Harry blinked. Huh? Say what? What that the reason for their competitive ways? Why they always fought? Why Harry´s insides had felt like mush when staring into Malfoy´s eyes at the Manor and heard him lie? Why sex with Ginny had been too awkward and unsatisfactory for Harry?

 

Yes.

 

Harry was about to die, so he would bloody die acknowledging the truth. Even when Malfoy was as straight as they came.

 

Draco was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, and this time it wasn´t because of a curse. Potter loved him?

 

“Agreed,” Voldemort said, and his magic swirled and cursed while signing the Oath between Potter and himself. Should either back out, their magic would kill them, painfully. And since Voldemort wanted to live forever, well.

 

Potter emerged so suddenly that Draco jerked from the ground where he was now sitting. Voldemort´s wand was on Potter at once and Draco cursed silently. The foolish twat.

 

Then Potter tossed his wand to the ground without effort. Well, Draco´s wand, really. “Release them of their bonds,” Potter commanded crazily as if he wasn´t bloody facing the darkest wizards of all times.

 

Voldemort didn´t speak while he studied Potter for a minute or maybe less, then his wand dug into his own arm and he hissed. From the sound of it, Parseltongue. Draco´s arm burned and from the gasp his father emitted, so did his. Draco knew that the Mark was gone, but he didn´t care. He stared up at Potter instead.

 

“Draco, come.” His father understood when to make a run for it, he knew they would get no other options. But Draco didn´t move.

 

No. Draco´s mind screamed. You fucking foolish, stupid, fuck, Potter. Don’t you dare leave me behind!

 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

 

A bright green light right next to Draco blinded him momentarily. And then he heard it. The thump from a body dropping heavily to the ground.

 

Draco had heard that sound many times over the past year. “Noooooooooooo!” Everyone watched as Harry´s chosen rival leapt into the air and fell down on the ground a few meters further away, cradling Harry´s dead body, shaking it while sobbing openly. “Don´t you dare! Move, fucking _move_ , you bastard.”

 

Draco´s parents had never seen him cry before, not counting prior to his tenths birthday, of course. Neither had any of his friends for that matter. They didn´t know how to react or deal with this new Draco. Most were still dumbfounded, rooted to the ground in surprise.

 

“Wake up!” Draco kept shaking Harry and the Dark Lord laughed, most of his followers followed suit. Draco´s parents didn´t. They stared at each other, then at their weeping, grown-up son holding Harry Potter tightly against his own body.

 

“Aww, young love,” their Master exclaimed. 

 

Draco finally saw red. Not caring what he was about to do or what the possible consequences might turn out to be.

 

The crowd was in shock over what happened next.

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Draco screamed at the top of his lungs and threw himself straight at the Dark Lord, wandless, still not caring for the outcome. The only thing Draco thought about was hurting the man that had murdered Harry Potter.

 

Neville was wounded, but that didn´t keep him from charging ahead when seeing Draco Malfoy lunging for the madman – and if Draco dared, well - yelling, “ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.” And because Neville had been the one that had kept Hogwarts´ bravery and morale up while Hermione, Ron, and Harry had finished off almost the last of the Horcruxes, the students didn´t hesitate to draw their wands and run like a horde of crazy horses towards the astounded Death Eaters.

 

Draco flew backward and hit the ground right next to Ron Weasley, best friend of the man that had just been murdered because of Draco. Granger stood beside him, crying, just like Weasley. Both had their wands out. Draco had no way to defend himself and flinched back when Weasley moved.

 

But Draco needn´t have bothered, because the only thing that happened, was Weasley´s outstretched hand waiting for Draco to grasp it. The young man that Draco had teased, cursed and ridiculed for years, was offering to help Draco up.

 

Draco took Weasley´s hand and found himself standing on his feet once more.

 

A devastating roar filled the air and Draco saw Longbottom with a bloody sword and Nagini´s dead corpse. Voldemort was throwing curses at Longbottom - who managed to stay alive - and soon others joined in, fighting the most powerful wizard alive when, suddenly Voldemort froze and fell over, dead.

 

The Death Eaters that hadn´t been killed or captured already fled.

 

Draco´s eyes searched for the owner of the wand that had saved them all and he met the green and sparkling eyes that belonged to Potter.

 

He was alive.


End file.
